


Golden thread

by SuckerForMevie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForMevie/pseuds/SuckerForMevie
Summary: Mevie song fic inspired by Invisible String by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Golden thread

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor's new album is just so lyrically beautiful I had to write a fanfic about my favorite song invisible string.
> 
> Disclaimer: I put some of the lyrics in my story, I don't own them. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Today is the big day. Evie has never been more sure of anything in her life than about what she is going to do today. 

-

Evie's mother always had that perfect perception of what her daughter's life should look like. Marry a rich handsome man and become his flawless trophy wife. 

Evie tried to live up to her mother's expectations and started dating the mayor's son Chad back in high school. 

She started doubting her mother's concept of a perfect life a few days into the relationship. Not only was Chad the most superficial and arrogant airhead ever but everytime he pulled her into a hug or kissed her something deep inside her pulled her back, tried to get her as far away as possible. 

She made the decision that she wanted something else in a relationship. She wanted an equal, someone who supported her and encouraged her to be herself, not someone who just wanted to show her off as arm candy and command her around the house. 

She always loved sitting in the nature reading a good book, just enjoying a beautiful day. She wanted to find a guy with similar interests, so in conclusion she used to sit on a little blanket in the green grass of Centennial Park and read one of her favorite books. 

After a few weeks of her routinely park visits she met someone. She was just reading through a chapter of her chemistry assignment for one of her college classes when a seemingly nice looking guy started talking to her. Doug was a chemistry major and he told her that he has seen her coming to the park week after week now and was surprised to see her reading something other than novels today. 

She was a bit confused as to why he knew what books she has been reading but didn't pay that too much attention. 

This relationship started out so much better than her last one. They had actually interesting conversations and things in common that they could do together. But just like with Chad for some reason every time they got close or intimate something inside her pulled her away from Doug and told her to run as fast and as far away from him as she could. 

The pull got stronger and stronger with each passing day. With that Doug also showed his true color, his ugly and jealous real personality came to the surface. 

He started to control with whom and for how long Evie could hang out. It got as far as him going through her chats and texting people to leave her alone without Evie's consent. 

Evie finally decided she had enough and broke things off. 

But all this chaos made her question herself. What was wrong with her? 

Once she met Audrey she finally figured out what was wrong. It never was Evie herself but it was the fact that Chad and Doug were male. 

Audrey was beautiful and supportive and she cared so much for Evie. Never before in her life had Evie been this happy. 

They had an almost perfect relationship. Long late night talks about fashion and new designs, Saturday morning walks hand in hand through the park and so much more. The only part of Evie that Audrey never understood was her love for science, for everything that was numbers and logic. Whenever Evie wanted to start a conversation about her newest chemistry assignment or a project she aced, Audrey would shut it down and change the subject. 

And with that Evie felt the pull again, not as strong as before but it was still there. Wanting to take her away to something more, something better, something she's been waiting for her whole life. 

Still Evie didn't have it in her to break up with Audrey because she loved her nevertheless. What she did, was distancing herself. For example sometimes when the pull would get stronger, Evie would dodge Audrey's attempts of affection. 

A few weeks later Audrey broke up with Evie and told her she should figure out what she wanted before she started a relationship again. 

Even though she had been distancing herself, this still broke Evie's heart. She locked herself into her apartment and stayed there for a few weeks only leaving to do the necessities. 

After some time had passed Evie told herself she needed to get out again. 

She even met someone new. One night she decided to take Lonnie to her favorite spot in town. They had great conversation over dinner and when Lonnie leaned over the table to kiss Evie, she felt the familiar pull inside her. But this time it was different. It seemed to pull her in a specific direction and when she turn around her breath got caught in her throat. All the way in the corner of the place sat the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. She was laughing with a few friends and Evie felt the pull again but instead of it dragging her in the opposite direction it seemed to push her toward the mysterious girl.

For the tiniest moment their gazes met and Evie had the feeling the other girl wanted to come over as much as she wanted it too. But both of them decided against it as they both had company. 

She didn't meet Lonnie again after that night, it wouldn't have been fair to her because she couldn't stop thinking about the purple haired girl. 

For her whole life every time she met someone new she had that uncertain feeling, that pull, that let her know they weren't the one. And now, for the first time ever, it was the complete opposite. She saw that girl and for some reason the pull that always wanted to keep her away from everyone, now had pulled her towards the stranger. Were there clues she didn't see? She didn't know what this was about but she was curious to find out what it meant.

So when she was on a walk one day and felt that pull again she didn't think twice and followed it into a dive bar. After entering her eyes fell on a head of purple hair. The girl was sitting in a corner again but this time her only company was a sketchbook. When she looked up and noticed Evie, she smiled. And just like that Evie knew this could be the start of something new, the start of something beautiful. She smiled back at the stranger and made her way over to the table. 

-

Remembering all of this on the way to meet her girlfriend made Evie smile. They were meant to be. 

As she arrives at the park she tightens the scarf around her neck and buttons up her coat. The air had gotten a little chilly in the past few days but Evie loved autumn. 

She spots Mal under a tree and smiles at how beautiful the contrast of her mostly purple girlfriend and the golden leaves looks. 

They walk through the park, hand in hand, talking about a few small things like how Mal finally came up with an idea for her next big painting to showcase at the gallery and how Evie just send Audrey and Uma a few new baby clothes she designed last week. 

Evie met Audrey a few years after their break up again. They caught up and decided they could be friends now that they were both in happy and healthy relationships. Uma and Audrey adopted a little girl last year and Evie loved spoiling her, the heartbreak she went through all forgotten. 

Evie and Mal keep walking and talking until the blue haired girl comes to a stop. She pulls out a little blanket, places it on the green grass, sits down and motions for Mal to sit down with her. 

Once they both are comfortable on the blanket Evie takes Mal's hands and looks deeply into her eyes. 

"You know what? When I was younger, in college actually, I used to come here all the time thinking I would meet the one here. I loved sitting in the sun just reading a book."

"You still do, babe." Mal says smiling. She could feel how nervous Evie is, so Mal wanted to make sure that she knows she had her undivided attention and that she was listening to what Evie was saying to her. 

Evie smiles at that, Mal knows her like nobody else does. 

"Definitely. Anyways, I did meet someone here and I told you about him already. He definitely wasn't the one and you know how awful that relationship was but honestly I would go through that hell a hundred times again if it meant that I could spend the rest of my life in the heaven that is you, Mal. All my relationships before you were just the journey that brought me to you. This might sound cheesy but I always felt like there was this… I don't know how to say it, but it was like a string that pulled me out of all the wrong arms, right into that dive bar where I met you."

Evie pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath. 

"Mal you are the one for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And isn't it just so pretty to think that all along there was some invisible string tying you to me. One single thread of gold that tied me to you." 

With tears in her eyes Evie pulls out a little box and opens it to show Mal a beautiful ring with a little purple diamond in the middle that was surrounded by even smaller blue diamonds. 

"My beautiful Mal, will you make me the happiest woman alive by becoming my wife?" 

-

When Mal was sixteen and working at a yogurt shop to make a little money to get her into a good art school some day, she would have never thought to ever get her happy end. Why? Because she never imagined to earn enough money to actually get her out of this town and more specifically out of this ugly teal colored shirt with the pink happy cup of yogurt on the front. 

But somehow she made it. She got into a great art school and was offered a position in a pretty known gallery in LA. 

And on one of her first nights there she saw the most beautiful girl ever, just as she was having dinner with her colleagues. She wanted to go over so badly but she seemed to be on a date so Mal backed down and stayed with her art buddies for the rest of the night. 

She regretted that decision greatly and tried to capture the strangers beauty in all of her paintings and drawings for the next few weeks, but nothing came close to the original. 

When the blue haired girl suddenly stood in front of her one day in a dive bar, she knew she had to take her second chance. 

A little flushed she showed the blue haired beauty the sketch of herself she was working on right that moment and the rest was history. 

Evie was the best thing that ever happened to her. 

She never had been anyone's first priority, never anyone's first thought in the morning and last thought at night. But Evie made her feel seen, she made her feel like she was the most important person on this planet. 

Even when they were on a trip and a gorgeous waitress flirted with Evie, boldly right in front of Mal. She even compared her to some American singer but Evie just waved her off, took Mal's hand into hers, looked out at the lake and said "We should go for a swim later. It's a beautiful day and I wanna see my hot girlfriend in the new bikini I made her." Mal would have laughed at the shocked expression on the waitresses face but she was too captivated by the mischievous smile on Evie's face. 

Mal knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this girl. 

-

As all the lovely memories flow through Mal's head she couldn't help but smile. 

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, E. So yes, of course, a million times yes, I want to spend my forever with you."

Mal pulls Evie toward her by their still intertwined hands and kisses her as deeply and with as much love as she could. 

Evie smiles into the kiss. This feels so right and finally she found the one person she could trust and that was there for her no matter what. 

And how does she know this? After meeting Mal she never felt that pull dragging her away from her lover ever again. Instead whenever they were apart she feels a longing inside of her that wants her to get back to Mal as fast as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think about this, I'm open for criticism as I haven't been a fanfic author for long <3


End file.
